Whispers In The Dark
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-If! Natsu saves Cobra from Brain and afterwards manages to somehow usher him into joining Fairy Tail, but what trials await the newly accepted guild member and the Fairy Tail guild?srry suck at summaries pls read!:3 FEM!NatsuxCobra!
1. Unexpected

_**Kay, so I literally JUST saw episodes 61-62(I know I am so far behind:/)**_

_**But anyway, it gave me this idea for a story, so yeah...Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!Just a little What-if sceneariox3**_

_**Chapter One:Unexpected**_

It was unexpected, to say the least.

Definitely not something that was planned, though with a girl as unpredictable as the salamander Cobra guessed nothing was ever really planned out and that she merely acted on instance, doing whatever she deemed right in the moment

So maybe that's why...

"Why did you...?"He asked softly, his voice trailing off from where he sat on his knees, his back still giving off a faint burning sensation from where Brain had struck him, shocking both him and the pink-haired dragon slayer whom he was seconds from finishing off after she had finally succumbed to the effects of his poison falling to the ground along with the cat.

Natsu didn't answer, her eyes still blazing with fury as fire cloaked her fist. Slowly she walked forward, somewhat sluggish given how weak she still felt but, she didn't let that stop her as she stalked over to where she had just sent the traitorous leader of the oracian seis flying, crashing into a nearby building.

If there was one thing Natsu detested more than anything, it was when people mistreated their own nakama.

_I have no more need for you cobra, rest in peace_

It was at that moment Natsu found strength she didn't know she had left, grasping Cobra who was down on his knees in front of her just in time to pull him out of the way of Brains blast that would have finished him off

Startled cobra stumbled forward a bit feeling himself collide with something soft and warm he didn't recognize until he looked up and saw the enraged face of Natsu Dragneel glaring daggers at his _former_ leader

"Wh-why...did you?"

"What the hell's your problem?Isn't he your nakama, aren't you two supposed to be allies or something!?"She growled managing to rise to her feet shocking both the dark guild members with what should have been an impossible feet

"O-oi!How the hell are you able to stand, the poison-

"Don't worry about me"She said cutting him off, fire suddenly engulfed her fist as she sprang forward letting out a roar of rage smashing her fist into Brains face at a lightning speed and sending him flying backwards

"Anyone who doesn't care for their nakama like they should...has to answer to me!"Natsu declared proudly

Cobra was stunned.

'_This girl, she's a monster!She shouldn't even be able to stand in her condition...let alone..._'

_THUD!_

"Huh,Salamander!?"He called out rushing forward after seeing the girls body go limp colliding face first with the ground as she had reached her limit, finally slipping into unconsciousness

'_You've gotta be freakin kidding me!_'Cobra mentally scolded, the girl had the predictability of one of Midnights 'tantrums' after being woken up for no good reason

"Natsu!"Happy cried out in concern for his friend

Cobra skidded to a halt kneeling down beside her, not thinking as he brought her head to rest against his lap hearing the low sound of her breathing as he did so

'_the poison!What should I..._'

He grit his teeth in frustration pounding a fist in the dirt as indecision racked his mind, on one hand this girl did technically just save him, but...they were technically still enemies, weren't they...?

Not that he could even grasp why the hell the idiot had done so in the first place, it wasn't like Cobra had asked her to or something, he scoffed at the idea of asking someone as simple-minded like her for any kind of help, however for some reason he couldn't bring himself to just leave her where she was as he thought he should

"What should I do?"He muttered, a small part of him actually considering saving her at least from his poison which, he did have control over

"You should just stay still and die along with that girl!"

Cobra flinched looking back and seeing brain was now back on his feet rubbing his jaw where he had been hit, and looking none too happy about it.

Cobra glared at him.

"Brain"He said through clenched teeth

The oracion leader smirked looking between Cobra and the unconscious Natsu

"Well,well now I get to kill two dragon slayers instead of just one how fortunate"Brain announced pointing his staff towards the two

"Damn you!"cobra cursed, his own body feeling too exhausted to move from the fight he was just in as a green light began to build in the orb part of the staff, cobra bit against his lower lip, maybe...maybe he could get away if he left the girl to be struck down...?

He finds himself staring down at the fire wielding dragon slayer, he swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat

He really didn't feel like dying today to be frank, he shifted his leg just a bit as the energy from Brains staff shot forward signaling the end of his decision time. His instincts took over and for some unknown reason he didn't get up to run instead remaining where he was choosing death along with the idiot who was foolish enough to try and save his life

'_Gomen...Cubelios, my prayer...to hear your voice..._'

Wordlessly his eyes fell shut as a single tear fell to the ground below him just as the magic made contact, or so cobra thought

"Get down!"Natsu cried miraculously regaining consciousness at the last second shoving cobra down against the ground with her sprawled on top of him as the green blast flew over their heads, Cobra's eyes shot open, his violet colored eyes meeting the fierce brown ones as they bore into him

His heart was racing against his chest form having just escaped death twice now, and all thanks to the same pink-haired girl as her ragged breaths of air fanned against his lips, the purplish bags under her eyes had grown heavier over the course of just a few minutes

"You..."Cobra began,only to pause when he noticed how heavy her chest was heaving showing a lack of oxygen getting to her lungs, her arms struggled to support her weight on top of him

"Don't talk for a minute,let me think"Natsu rasped no doubt exhausted beyond belief form pushing herself too hard Cobra thought with his brow twitching in annoyance at the irony of her statement, it was like the cat said she didn't really seem to be the type to think first before acting rashly...

'_Then again_' Cobra debated '_Her idiocy has saved my life twice so far_'

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned while Brain cursed seeing the appearance of Lucy,Gray and...

"Oi,who're you again?"Natsu called out to Jura making the three sweatdrop at their friends stupidity shaking their heads in a show of disappointment

"Half of the six generals have been defeated"Brain announced"Their stars have fallen"

He then shifted his attention back towards Natsu who unknowingly was still atop Cobra

"Or at least some have, however I was unaware that you had taken such a "Liking" to cobra-san, eh Salamander?"He mused with a light smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth when Natsu blinked dumbfounded at him clearly not understanding what was implied until he heard Lucy shriek in shock pointing an accusing finger towards her as she spoke

"N-nastu, w-why are you like that!?Wh-what the heck happened!"she yelped

"huh?What do you mean,I..."Natsu trailed off when she saw how she was straddling cobras hips, her hands flat on either side of his face as the said poison user was trying in vain to hide a light tint of pink adorning his cheeks from embarrassment, instantly Natsu lit up like a Christmas tree, sweat cascading down her brow as she realized how wrong this looked right now

"I-I would have never guessed Dragon slayers could be so...intimate, and with an enemy no less..."Jura mumbled under his breath

"Shut up!This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"Natsu yelled indignantly accompanied by a red-faced Cobra who wished he had actually been hit just a few minutes ago right now

"Salamander,get off me "he grumbled, Natsu quickly obliged scampering to her feet as he did the same, though he stood a few more centimeters away just to be safe

"Wait, did that Cobra guy... maybe change too, just like Richard-san?"Lucy inquired from where her and the other tow newcomers stood recalling the member of Oracion seis whose personality had shifted under the influence of Nirvana, using his real name Richard instead of his codename Hot-Eyes.

"What?Shifted, what are you talking about?"Cobra called out being able to hear them from far away

"No, I do not think that is the case, but for whatever reason he doesn't seem to be our main concern right now"Jura said judging from Cobras tone he figured whatever happened they could afford to find out later"Right now, we must focus on stopping Brain, and thus Nirvana itself!"


	2. Reinforcements

_**Finally got to work on the second chapter, hooray!This story actually doing better than I thought it would, especially considering I pretty much did it on a whim, oh wellx)  
**_

_**Enjoy and please don't forget to review:3 **_

_**Chapter Two:Reinforcements  
**_

Silence hung in the air as the Oracion seis leader now stood alone faced against Jura, Lucy and Gray.

Cobra, who was now standing as well however, was unfortunately pre-occupied with a motion sick Natsu swung over his shoulder, a small bit of drool escaping her mouth.

"Unbelievable, you really are a pain you know that?"Cobra seethed annoyed as he shifted the girl a bit trying to keep her from drooling on him, receiving only a low grumbled response to the statement making him release a pent up sigh of frustration

"So be it"Brain said now breaking the silence that filled the air, the dark guild master had been watching Cobra and Natsu form the corner of his eye while still keeping watch of the three newcomers who seemed to be the pink-haired girls companions

He smirked a bit turning now to face Cobra fully hearing the poison user give a slight 'tch' at the predicament he was in.

"For whatever reason Cobra you seem to have escaped punishment due to that girl, though as to why she seems so insistent on defending you I fail to understand..."

Cobra felt his foot skid back just a bit as Natsu continued drooling while slung against his shoulder for the time being.

"..However, if putting you in harms way is the best means of getting to _her_"He continued now in a more menacing and darker tone giving a small gesture to the still sickened Natsu"Then I may have just found a new use for you!"He declared as a familiar green light began to build in his staff

"Dark Capriccio!"

Cobra didn't have time to react as a green light was shot towards him with red swirling around it resembling flames _'Sh-shit!'_

"Rock Ironwall!"

A large pillar of stone rose from the ground at Cobras feet blocking the blast and somehow re-directing it off to the side, Brain frowned at having his attack blocked yet again casting a curious look over his shoulder and seeing Jura in an attack stance with Lucy and Gray at his sides.

"Though it is true I do not know the details of what has happened..."The saint wizard began stepping forward, a bright yellow light engulfing his body as he did so making the others back away in slight fear"If you mean to do harm unto others with no just cause, whether they be friend or foe I cannot sit idly be and allow such a thing!"

Cobra felt like he was going to have a heart attack soon form all the near death experiences he was having in just one day

_'What is it with these people?I don't even know them...'_

"Urk..!I think I'm gonna hurl"Natsu muttered from his side, immediately his eyes widened into a glare as his attention shifted to the pink-haired dragon slayer girl

"Don't you dare!"He commanded as a tick mark appeared on his head"I swear if I end up having to scrub your puke off me I'll be sure to shove your face in it"He seethed still unbelieving of the fact that he had actually somehow lost to this girl.

"Oi, you!"

Cobra paused in his bickering looking over towards the blue-haired male calling out to him

"Hurry up and get Natsu outta here, we'll catch up with the two fo you later!In the meantime see if you can find some of the others, alright!?"He yelled

Cobra opened his mouth to respond, to ask why he would do such a thing when the blonde-haired girl beat him to it

"But Gray..won't everyone mistake him for an enemy?They don't know about Nirvana and stuff like us, they just might attack him on sight"she said

"We don't have a choice!Right now Natsu's in no condition to fight, she'll just be dead weight!"Gray retorted back hotly, even Cobra had to admit the guy had a point as he glanced back at the still green in the face flame user feeling his eyes twitch in annoyance

"Heh, don't bother!"Brain shouted as he dodged another rock pillar directed at him, his face still held that smug smirk as he stole a glance in Cobras direction"With the poison coursing through her veins she's already as good as dead"

"Poison!?"Lucy and Gray shouted in unison

cobra felt his own eyes widen in realization recalling that the poison in her system was still in effect and it had now been well over five minutes meaning the girl wouldn't last long enough to find someone like that blue-haired healer from before.

_'There's no time, I have to do something!'_cobra scolded himself mentally before dropping Natsu to the ground and kneeling down beside her, he swallowed hard for a moment knowing full well that the poison had sunk in too far to simply be brought out by him, but maybe...just maybe, if he could somehow _eat_ it...?

"I can't believe I have to do this..."He grumbled hoping no one had heard, as the others became too focused on the battle going on between Jura of the ten saint wizards and Brain. Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat Cobra slowly leaned forward closing the distance between himself and the now unconscious Natsu in the form of a kiss.

Unbeknownst to the poison dragon slayer, at that precise moment Lucy as well as Happy had glanced over towards their fallen friend to see if she was still ok, and felt their jaws hang open in disbelief when they saw Cobra with his lips locked in a seemingly deep kiss with the pink-haired girl

"W-w-w-what the heck!?"Lucy stammered uncontrollably

"He liiiiiikes her~!"Happy chimed while still flat on the ground due to the poison as well

As soon as Cobra felt his lips touchagainst her own he began draining the poison out of her and into his mouth, unconsciously registering the warmth her lips held no doubt form the many times she must've chowed down on flames he thought amusingly

When he felt the last of the poison leave her system he slowly pulled away now gazing down at her face seeing that her eyelids were still closed"No..."

He felt his fists clench against the dirt, his teeth lightly biting against his lower lip.

He had been too late...

"Please..wake up...I-I'm sorry..."He began whispering pleadingly forgetting that thisgirl was supposed to be his enemy or the fact that they had been locked in deadly combat until just mere minutes ago, she had saved him more than once but he wasn't able to do the same for her.

A few small, stray tears slid down his face as his own eyes fell shut,they glided down onto his cheeks as he lowered his head in dismay allowing them to fall from his nose and down onto the unmoving face of the girl whom was now beginning to regain consciousness form the poison.

Her almond colored eyes blinking blearily until she was able to make out the image of cobra who was...crying?

Why was he...?

"Urk..!Sh-shit, can somebody stop this thing already...!"she grumbled out feeling the motion sickness return with a vengeance turning onto her side as drool pooled from her mouth

By now Corba had stopped crying wiping away the few tears that had escaped as he looked at natsu in disbelief"Y-you're alive!?"He said in awe, what was with this girl?Was she indestructible or something?

"Yeah...now, can you please get me off this thing..."she grumbled lowly turning all green in the face like before

"Natsu-san!"a familiar voice called out startling cobra a bit as he turned to see the blue-haired girl form before now running towards them as he hoisted the motion sick Natsu over his shoulders once more in the process of standing

"You're..."He said accidentally letting his grip on Natsu's arm slip and causing her to fall back to the ground as Cobra sweatdropped a bit"um,my bad..."He mumbled

"Y-you..did that on purpose..."Natsu groaned

* * *

"i see, so then...Natsu-san saved you?"Wendy surmised as the group now stood gathered around Cobra who gave a small subtle nod of confirmation after Jura had managed to defeat Brain himself, something that shocked both Cobra and the other two spectators.

"Yeah, though I don't know why she did it..."cobra said, figuring there was no point in being dishonest at this point whatever ties he had with Oracion seis had been severed the moment Brain had tried to attack him.

"heh, that idiot probably just acted on instinct figuring it was the right thing to do at the time and all!"Gray exclaimed tiredly rubbing his shoulder briefly before turning his attention to Cobra

"What I wanna know is...whether or not you still intend to fight us or not?"

"Gray, knock it off"Natsu said stepping between the two, the pinkette was now acting normal after Wendy used a spell called Troia to cure her temporarily of her motion sickness, something Natsu was overly ecstatic about even going so far as to ask Lucy to summon up a boat or something for her to ride in which was met with a flat out no form the celestial wizard.

Natsu turned staring directly at Cobra herself seeming to study him for a moment as she crossed her arms and tilted her head lightly to the side

"what?"cobra snapped rather annoyed with the way she had been staring at him

"Alright, I've decided!"Natsu suddenly announced, cobra raised an eyebrow curiously from where he was leaning against a wall"On what?"He questioned

"Starting today, you should join Fairy Tail!"She said smiling a toothy grin as she reached out a hand towards him

"W-what?"


	3. Stopping Nirvana!

_**Kay, so I had planned to update sooner, but sadly got sidetracked in my current goal of catching up in the anime series(Just finished with Edolas by the way!)**_

_**But now I'm back and instead of updating one of my Female natsuxLaxus ones like planned, I for some reason have really been wanting to update this one instead so here goes!:)**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3 **_

_**Chapter Three:Stopping Nirvana!  
**_

"W-what!?"

Came the collective shout of the other two Fairy Tail members along with stunned silence form Wendy and jura as they all stared at Natsu whose hand was extended out towards Cobra

"What?He seems like a nice guy"Natsu said casually earning herself a disbelieving stare form the other two as they immediately got in her face pulling her off to the side ignoring the strange looks they received from the others at the moment

"Are you nuts!?He's an oracion seis member!"Gray snapped

"For crying out loud, didn't you yourself just say how he almost killed you!"Lucy added

Natsu thought for a moment seeming to take both their words into deep thought glancing back towards Cobra seeing him still leaned against the wall with Jura and Wendy in front of him, the three locked in some sort of seemingly awkward silence or something.

However something suddenly dawned on Natsu that she had forgotten to ask in their earlier conversation, turning back towards her fellow guild mates she blinked curiously"By the way...how did I get rid of that poison that was in my body?"

Gray merely shrugged"I dunno,but I'm guessing Wendy had something to do with seeing as how she was also the one who cured Erza"

Lucy on the other hand felt her face turn a beet red feeling the mental image of Cobra kissing Natsu unwillingly burned into her memory making the situation extremely...uncomfortable.

Cobra who had heard the question from where he was standing felt heat rise on his face in the form of a light tint of pink dusted across his features lowering his head ever so slightly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Jura unfortunately

"Are you ill?Your face has changed color"The saint wizard surmised making cobra swallow nervously stuttering out a response to the man"Y-yeah,I'm fine..."

"Ummm, hey N-natsu...?"Lucy whispered towards the pink-haired dragon slayer pulling her closer to whisper something in her ear"...I think you should hear this"

A few moments later and a strangled yell of utter disbelief and shock came from the fire breathers mouth as she raced back over to cobra staring at him with eyes the size of saucers, her finger pointed out towards him trembling violently as her jaw hung open like that of a gaping fish fresh out of water.

"Y-y-y-y-you..."Was all that came out causing the former oracion seis member to raise a quizzical brow at the other"Well, what is it already?Hurry up and spit it out!"cobra snapped impatiently

Natsu however remained silent seeming to all together shut down as the other two females made their way over, wendy looking at Natsu curiously as sweatdropped at the sight, finally Natsu snapped back into reality just as Wendy was beginning to question whether or not the pink-haired girl needed to be healed up some more

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU FREAKIN KISSED ME!"Natsu screamed, much louder than she had originally intended and immediately her face along with half the rest of the groups face turn a deep bright shade of crimson, Cobra included

_'D-damn her...'_He thought feeling his eye twitch in annoyance. slowly the snake user took a step forward appearing perfectly calm until Natsu felt a hand on her shoulder that soon grabbed hold of her by the neck strangled her as cobra shook her violently

"I'll kill you, you stupid girl!"He hissed

"O-oi!"Gray stammered as the others rushed to separate them

After a few minutes passed, everyone seemed to calm down allowing them to make their way towards the kings summit where Richard a.k.a 'Hot-eye' said the controls for Nirvana would be.

Along the way Natsu kept sneaking fervent glances at cobra whose eyes stayed forward unmoving for awhile"I can hear you"He finally said in an even tone looking at Natsu from the corner of his eyes seeing her with nervous beads of sweat cascading down her forehead as she attempted to whistle a tune to seem casual

Cobra frowned in both aggravation and disbelief at the girls surprisingly endless stupidity.

Finally seeming to figure out she was caught Natsu reluctantly turned facing him completely as she mumbled out a single question"How come you...um, ya know...?"

"for the last time, that kiss was only so you wouldn't die, since it'd be a damn shame not to kill you myself"He said mumbling out the last part of the sentence hoping she couldn't hear

"Uh, not that"Natsu said taking cobra by surprise, if she wasn't referring to the kiss then what was she trying to ask about

"Why were you crying back there?"Natsu said in a low voice and cobra felt a lump form in his throat making it rather difficult to speak right away

"W-what are you talking about?I-

"I saw you, both when Brain said those harsh words to you...and when you were trying to save me"The fire breather replied in a serious tone, trying to keep the conversation to themselves without drawing the others attention.

Cobra gave no response, but Natsu could see the pain in those violet orbs of his.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to, but at least promise to think about joining Fairy Tail"Natsu said now folding her arms behind her head as she walked, cobra turned to look at her with curiosity in his eyes

"That mind reading trick of yours, it's awesome I bet we could have loads of fun with it!"She said with a toothy grin plastered on her face making cobra turn away feeling a tad flustered at the girls behavior

"It's not a sideshow, you know"He bit out

* * *

"There's nothing here..."Lucy announced as the group now stood on the kings summit overlooking the city of Nirvana itself, seeing the many buildings and such but nothing that seemed to look like controls anywhere

"Hmm, this is where Richard-dono said the controls were located..."Jura said

"Richard?"Cobra said aloud, the others turned to him"Oh, umm I think you guys called him Hot-eye or something"Lucy offered

Cobra looked at her strangely before bursting out into a small, controlled fit of laughter

"Hey, what's so funny?"Lucy snapped not liking the fact she was being laughed at

"N-nothing, just weird how you decided to listen to someone who talks about nothing but money is all"cobra stated seeing Lucy huff turning away for a moment when something crossed her mind that she had wanted to ask the snake user about earlier but never found the chance

"Um, by the way..."the blonde began nervously when he turned back to look at her hearing her nervous giggle

"what is it now?"He asked forgetting the funny moment he had with all seriousness written on his face

Lucy fidgeted not wanting to provoke his anger or anything even though the odds would technically be five to one, not including happy and carla of course.

"About...what you supposedly did for Natsu"

Cobra wanted groan hoping that had been over with and forgotten, but of course he was proven wrong once again

""I-it's not what you think1"Lucy was quick to defend, seeming to forget about cobras unique ability to hear her every thought raising an eyebrow at her as he spoke

"You want to know if there was a part of me that enjoyed it, don't you?"

"Uh hehe..."the blonde stellar mage shrank a bit pushing her index fingers together nervously

"No I didn't, I only acted on a whim, and it was ONLY because the idiot had just saved me, that's all got it?"He said, his eyes narrowing a bit as if to put extra emphasize on the matter receiving a quick nod of understanding before she dashed away glad it was over and done with

Cobra heaved a sigh returning to his own thoughts when a familiar voice rang out through everyones minds

_'Everyone, can you hear me?'_

_'It is me,Hot-eye'_

"Richard-dono!"Jura exclaimed with relief, Cobra however seemed to pick up on something else it was faint, but...

_'There is no time, you must hurry and defeat Midnight only then will Nirvanas magic supply cease'_

"Midnight?You mean..the one you were fighting against!?"Lucy exclaimed"You were..."

_'It seems he was too powerful for even I, but together you should be able to get the job done, please hurry he is in the room directly below you right now!'_

Then the connection seemed to go dead, Jura attempted to call out to Richard again, but it proved unsuccessful as Cobra's eyes narrowed for a moment

"alright then, what are we waiting for!?"Natsu hollered

"He's directly below us, then let's go get 'em!"Gray said as the two charged towards the direction of the stairs

"hold on a sec!"cobra said causing the two to slip and fall flat on their faces before shooting back up with a glare directed at Cobra"What is it now!?"

"That wasn't Hot-Eye"Was all Cobra said

"What!?How do you-

Jura began, but was cut off by Natsu whose eyes took on a childlike look of wonder and excitement edging closer towards Cobra as she shouted out"Oh yeah, you can read minds!So cool!"Her and Happy cheered in unison while cobra sweatdropped once again, this time along with the rest of the Fairy tail guild members, the three shaking their heads in utter disbelief of this girl

"Anyway, to answer your question"Cobra began turning to face Jura"I could hear him, it was faint and not noticeable at all form this distance, but the one actually speaking was Brain"

"!"The alliance members stared wide-eyed at Cobra, their jaws hanging open as he along with some random outburst of Natsu pretty much gave them the gist of Cobra's abilities and what it enabled him to do

"So then, he intends to lead us into a trap does he?"Jura said

"More than likely, but now you guys can avoid it-

"Alright now that we know that, let's go check out downstairs!"Natsu proclaimed

"Idiot!Didn't you hear a word I just said!?"cobra reprimanded fiercely

"But...Natsu does have a point, we still don't know what's down there, it could very well be the control room or something"Lucy suggested

"I too agree with Natsu-dono"Jura said as Gray nodded as well

_'Unbeleivable, they all know it's a trap and they STILL decide to go take a look...bunch of idiots'_cobra thought reluctantly following after them with a heavy sigh of defeat

* * *

"Show yourself, you bastard!"Natsu yelled as she began opening a large set of double doors the group found downstairs after following "Hot-eye's" words, a bright light shot out beginning to envelop them when Cobra came up form behind

"Stop, it's a trap!"cobra shouted immediately he dashed forward shoving the dumbstruck Natsu to the ground as a concentrated magical blast of energy shot out, with Cobra taking the full force of it...

"COBRA!"


	4. History of Nirvana

_**Next chapter!Hooray, enjoy adn don't forget to review pls!:3  
**_

_**Chapter Four:History of Nirvana  
**_

Pain. That was definitely the first thought running through Cobra's mind feeling his senses start to return slowly shifting a bit and wincing when his whole body whined in protest recalling the heavy blast of magic he had just taken when he shoved that pink-haired idiot out of the way

"Na...tsu..."He said in between heavy gasps of air

"Cobra!?cobra, can you hear me!?Are you alright!?"Natsu's voice rang through his ears at a skull splitting volume as his hands immediately flew to his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the ringing still going on form the impact of the blast whimpering in pain as he rolled onto his side

* * *

_Natsu had become frantic, her, Lucy, and Gray awoke form the bright light of the magical blast to find themselves encased in a hard shell of earth at first thinking perhaps they had been buried beneath the rubble. Natsu hurriedly broke through the layer of earth expecting to maybe find more only to feel her heart stop beating for a second and her blood to run cold_

_"N-no way..."she muttered as Lucy and Gray came up beside her, their own eyes widening in horror seeing Jura standing with a series of earth forged pillars drawn up in front of him, probably as a last minute defense response, But what really drew Natsus attention was the fallen form of the former oracion seis member_

_She clumsily rushed to finish digging them out rushing over to cobra's side, had...had he taken the full force of that blast?She thought swallowing hard when she saw the burns on his arm and shoulder, the sleeve of his jacket seemed to get burned away, most likely due to how close he had been standing when he shoved Natsu aside_

_"Oi, you!Wake up, come on this isn't funny!"she aid hoping this was all maybe a joke_

_"Both of them.."Lucy started in a broken voice as tears glistened in her brown eyes looking from where Jura had now fallen backwards after his magic dissipated, and to where Cobra looked to be reeling in pain"They protected us"She finished sadly_

_"Cobra, w-why would you...?"Natsu whispered lightly touching a hand against his shoulder feeling him begin to stir, much to her relief as she furiously wiped away the tears that had built up in her eyes hearing him start to hack violently as he came to_

_"Na...tsu..."_

* * *

Cobra continued hacking feeling Natsu rub against his back, careful not to touch the area that was burned by Brain

Slowly Natsu lifted Cobra from the hard floor he was on gently laying him against her shoulder for the time being paying no attention to the looks she was receiving from the other two as they laid Jura down checking him over as well figuring they would give Natsu her space for now

Cobra's breathing seemed to become calmer as he felt the sudden presence of warmth in the girls embrace subconsciously nuzzling deeper into her shoulder _'Who's thoughts are these that I'm hearing?' _cobra thought foggily unable to recall where he had this particular voice from...

_'Don't you dare quit on me, you slanty-eyed bastard!Come on, just open your eyes!Please!'_

_'I..can hear you, but I just...I'm too tired right now...'_The snake user thought slowly starting to slip back into unconsciousness _'Need...rest'_

"What a joke!"A New voice spat out, cobra stirred a bit suddenly mustering up whatever strength he could and forcing his eyelids open, albeit weakly as he turned slightly while rested against Natsus shoulder still

"K-Klodoa..."cobra rasped out

"Cobra, you're awake!?Just take it easy!"Natsu yelled directly in his ear making him wince yet again as he became too focused on staying conscious at the moment to tell her to shut up

"And um, who's Klodoa?"Lucy added nervously

"Brain used up the last bit of his power and in the end was only able to one take out one of you, whereas the traitor seems to at least be conscious still"The voice mocked, Natsu let out a low growl unaware that she had unconsciously pulled the weakened Cobra closer

"where's that voice coming from?"Gray asked aloud searching frantically for the person whose voice it was

"O-over there..."Cobra mumbled giving a small gesture towards one of the corners of the room"Huh?"Natsu said following his gaze and seeing what appeared to be a floating stick or something

"He's a disgrace to the six generals"The stick said referring to Brain as it's eyes and such now began to glow"Though as long as Midnight still stands we haven't been defeated just yet"The stick continued slowly lowering itself further to the ground as it drew closer to the still stunned mages

"Perhaps I'll clean up the rest of you fools"

"The...THE STICK IS TALKING!"Happy exclaimed putting on the most shocked face of all with his jaw dropping and paws pressed to the side sof his face

"You know you talk and your just a cat"Lucy reprimanded with a sigh

"aye..."

"That's...the staff Brain was using!"Gray said

The "Staff" soon turned it's attention towards the heavily wounded Cobra, who was still being held in Natsus arms as the pink-haired dragon slayer shifted a bit, as though trying to keep the stick form seeing cobra unsure of whether or not the thing intended to do him harm

"Don't bother I can see him just fine"It announced seeming to grow a wicked grin on it's skeletal face"No need to worry cobra-sama, the fact your still alive after everything along with your unique abilities makes you a far more valuable asset than Brain anyway"

Cobra seemed to stiffen at the mention of this burying his face deeper against Natsus shoulder, Natsu could feel the light tremble running throughout his body, was he scared or something?she thought turning back to look at the stick

Klodoa began to give a menacing laugh when he felt a hand grab hold of him as Natsu promptly began beating him down against the floor out of nowhere

"Leave cobra alone and stop this stupid city, you rotted stick!"Natsu demanded

"Rotted stick!?"Klodoa repeated showing outrage as he got up in natsus face"How rude!Stick I can deal with, but who are you calling rotted, huh?"It snapped

"I am the seventh member of oracion seis, and I awoken form my slumber to-

"I said stop this thing!"Natsu said cutting him off, she began hitting him against the ground once more

"Hold on, doesn't Oracion seis have only six members?"Lucy said trying to recall all the faces of the ones who called themselves members of oracion seis that have been defeated"How did it become seven?"

"And also, are we dropping the whole talking staff thing already?"Gray added as well

"Klodoa is.."cobra began, his voice strained as he pushed himself to speak from where Natsu had placed him against the wall for a moment or two going to deal with the talking staff herself

"...a being who around the time Nirvana was first created, had tried to steal the power for himself and so as punishment...was sealed away and imprisoned in the form he has now, they di it...just before they decided to seal Nirvana itself"cobra finished descending into another coughing fit as he clutched his wounded arm briefly

"Impressive cobra-sama, you read my thoughts just now didn't you?"The magical staff said eying the wounded dragon slayer as Cobra gave no response too focused on keeping his eyelids from falling close

"Regardless though, soon we'll arrive at Caitshelter and start our path of destruction by turning those old fools to dust!"Hahahahaha!"the staff cackled madly

"Natsu..."Cobra called out weakly feeling something sting at the corners of his eyes feeling a few small droplets of water glide down his face while turning to Natsu with pleading eyes"...Please stop this thing"

"No problem!Just leave it to me!"Natsu said with flames engulfing both her fist, she turned flashing a toothy grin"You just focus on resting alright, I'll have this rotted stick begging for mercy in a matter of minutes!"She said engulfing her fists in flames and charging

However Klodoa proved more nimble and quick then she first thought easily dodging and actually managing to strike back sending the poor pinkette flying a bit

"Natsu!"Gray called out as the fire breather tumbled away with a yell, Cobra felt himself sweatdrop at the pathetic display despite his own injuries at the moment _'That idiot...'_

"Whoa Lucy, look at her tumble!"Happy proclaimed

"Is that really the main issue right now, you stupid cat!?"Cobra snapped feeling himself start to sway, Lucy rushed over to him kneeling down at his side as they continued watching Natsu and Gray attempt to double team the difficult stick

"I gotcha!"Natsu shouted with her hands once more gripped tightly around the damn thing"Way to go Natsu, now beat the crap out of that thi-

_**WHACK!**_

"Why the hell are you hitting me, you baka!?"Gray snarled"Can't you hold down a stick, you hopeless moron!"

"Well maybe you should try dodging instead,dumbass!"

Cobra felt his eye twitch in true, utter aggravation as the two actually began fighting _each other_ rather than Klodoa, who was their enemy"Oi, would you two..."He said in a low voice

"Quit screwing around and beat that stupid thing already!"

"H-hai!"They said immediately coming to a halt shivering when they saw the dark glare Cobra was now giving them, a menacing aura surrounding the snake user as he glared at them with all his might

_'whoa, who would've guessed anyone but Erza could have such an effect on those two...'_Lucy thought nervously making a mental note not to upset cobra anytime soon, the blondes thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Klodoa was now looking her way"uh-oh, here we go again..."

"Being too self-conscious?"Happy offered

"NO WAY!Being too cute for my own good"Lucy corrected putting on some cute display for some reason

"You're no better you know!?"Cobra reprimanded starting to wonder if he was the only sane one in the group

"Ne ne Nastu, Gray...Lucy broke again"Happy said to the other two who had gone back to their own fight with each other

_'Why me?'_Cobra thought shaking his head

"Now!"Natsu cried out, her and Gray charged forward again, but Klodoa stopped them by sending a powerful electrical attack at them sending them to their knees

"whoa, this guys pretty strong"Lucy admitted

Cobra suddenly winced as another wave of pain washed over him, he grit his teeth suppressing a small cry that threatened to spill form his lips when thoughts came rushing through his mind, he felt his eyes slowly widen seeing the fallen forms of all the other oracion seis members, including even Midnight

"No..."He muttered, Brains expression mirrored his own as a look of horror overcame the two, the orb in the staffs mouth fell to the ground shattering into pieces"Oh no, this is bad!Very, very bad!"

"Huh?What're you talking about?"Natsu said aloud

"He's coming..."cobra said, all eyes fell on him as a single name left his lips, it was one Natsu and the others didn't recognize

"Zero"


	5. Zero comes,Defeated?

_**Next chapter id done,hooray!Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Five:Zero comes,Defeated?  
**_

"Zero?"

Natsu repeated the name looking at Cobra who seemed suddenly distraught at the mention of whoever this Zero person was, his grip on his injured arm tightened ever so slightly while his eyes quickly became downcast

"Don't tell me there's an eighth member too?"Happy said with a frown

The members of Fairy Tail looked between cobra and the now trembling, talking staff before them, each own wearing a look of confusion blinking curiously at one another"What are you guys talking about?"Gray asked aloud

"He's juicing like crazy"Happy said pointing at the stick

"You mean sweating!"Lucy snapped at the feline

"Brain..."Cobra said softly shifting into a less painful position"You mean that guy from before?No worries, Jura already took care of him!"Natsu answered with a toothy grin folding her arms behind her head as she looked back at cobra.

However the poison user didn't seem the least bit at ease by the news despite having seen it for himself too.

"No...it's not that simple"Cobra continued"Within brain are two different personalities you see"

"Two different...personalities?"Lucy questioned nervously not liking where this was going, getting a bad feeling in her stomach as cobra nodded

"There's te one you've seen up until now and fought against, The brain of the operation so to speak, codenamed for the vast amount of knowledge he has...and then there's _him"_Cobra said with a hint of something dark laced into his tone, Natsu saw his eyes become a little more narrowed when the word left his lips.

"Him?"She asked

"Zero, who loves nothing more than destruction, he enjoys making others suffer, thrives from it like it's some sick and twisted game for him to watch unfold"

"How do you know so much about him?No offense, but it doesn't sound like something he'd share with an underling"Gray commented noticing the bitter undertone he used when describing the mysterious person

Cobra looked away averting his eyes from the other three"It's because I've met him before..."The response was a solemn one, making Natsu's brows knit together in slight concern

"Hold on a minute!Y-you said that this guy loves destruction?"Lucy stammered a bit fearfully now turning her attention back to the hovering stick in the air"Yes, and due to his immense, evil magical powers Brain sealed that existence away with six keys"

"You mean...Oracion seis!"Gray stated

"Exactly, but when the six generals fall their body link magic is severed and Zero will be released once again to wreak havoc on anything and everyone in his way"Klodoa explained

"Sounds like fun, I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!"Natsu shouted with a cocky grin

_**CRASH!**_

"Eek!"Lucy shrieked getting back a little, running to stand over by cobra who flinched looking towards where the crash in the wall now was and felt his eyes widen in horror seeing an all too familiar face staring straight back at him.

"W-welcome back master Zero!"Klodoa said falling to the ground and beginning to grovel before the pale skinned man towering before him.

"Master?"Lucy repeated

"It seems things have gotten quite interesting Klodoa, ah and I see cobra still breathes despite all the keys binding me coming undone"Zero said immediately shifting his attention towards the heavily wounded Cobra leaned up against the wall with Lucy standing beside him.

"Truly impressive cobra-san, even midnight was defeated and yet here you are...then again you always were a tenacious one, weren't you?"He said getting a sickening grin plastered across his face sending a shudder through cobras spine. Natsu however didn't miss the guy's hungry lick of the lips when he said those words to cobra feeling something unsettling build up in her chest.

"I-I apologize!"Klodoa stammered continuing to grovel while pressed tot he ground giving off nervous beads of sweat

"Still it has been awhile to have this feeling, to have this body, this voice!"

The other four in the room watched in nervous anticipation

"This magic!It all brings me back...I'll take it from here just stand back Klodoa"He commanded

Cobra felt his breath get caught in his throat feeling his heart beat accelerate as the organ began beating faster feeling a wave of fear wash over his being as a green magical aura enveloped zero materializing a shirt over his previously exposed torso.

"You little brats"He said addressing Natsu,Lucy and Gray standing before him"You sure did make a mess out of my guild, even trying to steal away one of my members..."He said directing the last bit towards cobra

"As master I will make you pay, and then afterwards comes the pleasure of punishing the traitor for daring to try and escape me"He said in a cold voice

"This guy is...the guild master of oracion seis!?"Lucy exclaimed stunned

"Zero"Cobra whispered unease settling in his stomach as he snuck a small glance towards Natsu _'This isn't good, I can tell juts by looking at them that they all have hardly any magic left between them, there's no way they can win against zero in their current state!They'll be killed'_

It was at that moment the ground began to shake beneath them while Zero start building up his own magical power causing the entire room to shake violently"The-the grounds shaking from his magic power!?"Lucy said in disbelief

"getting fired up, eh Natsu?"Gray said

"Heh, I've never felt such strong magic energy like this before!"The pinkette responded grinning

"Wait, don't be stupid you can't-

"That's right"Zero said calling off the immense pressure and cutting Cobra off at the same time"I think I'll start instead by erasing the one who hurt this body's brain!"He announced firing off a magical blast heading directly towards the unconscious Jura's body

"Jura!"Lucy and happy shouted

Gray went to intercept immediately putting up a shield of ice to block the blow"Unbelievable!You're gonna attack someone who can't even move to defend themselves!?"The ice wizard scolded

"What nonsense...

_'I can hear it, the shield won't hold!'_Cobra thought, and sure enough he could see the ice started to chip away breaking form the strain of Zeros immense power, much to Grays shock

_'My shield is breaking just like that!?'_Gray thought incredulously before being blasted away by the force of the explosion as the shield ultimately gave out.

"Old dude!"Natsu shouted

"Gray!"Lucy shouted at the same time

"Whether he can move or not is irrelevant, as long as it has form it's just as fun to destroy!"Zero shouted with glee

"Natsu..."Cobra said in a low voice before seeing the pink-haired girl charge"Natsu,no!He'll kill you!"He shouted without thinking watching the two fists collide in a burst of magical energy"Why, you...!"Natsu growled while Zero smirked.

The dark guild master then pressed a finger sending the fire user flying backwards into the ceiling

"Oh,no..."Happy said holding Lucy's leg as the two trembled in fear,cobra could hear Lucy's frightened thoughts as the poor girl was too frozen with fear to move

_'W-what'll we do?My body...is frozen stiff...'_

"Lucy..."cobra gasped, he tried to move but froze as another wave of pain coursed through, he was still far too injured, at that moment Zero looked over with a wicked grin on his face seeing the frightened Lucy and paralyzed Cobra

_'I'm scared!'_was the blondes last thought as tears ran down her cheeks, happy's too

_'I have to...do something!'_Cobra thought seeing Zero raise a fist preparing to strike

"Wait!"He called out using all his strength to push himself onto his feet and stood in front of Lucy with his arms outstretched breathing heavily as his violet orbs locked with the mad crimson red ones of Zero.

Zero stopped.A frown hanging on the ends of his lips.

"C-Cobra...?"Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper. The former oracion seis member didn't look at her focusing all his attention on Brain at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing,cobra?"Zero said

"Please...let these two...go!"He said in between heavy gasps of air feeling his vision blur in and out of focus. He wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

Zero's eyes narrowed a bit"come again?"

"Please!You've already...You already killed the other two!These two...will die long before being able to escape Nirvana, so please...I'll do anything!"He rasped out weakly feeling his knees start to buckle

Silence hung in the air.

Zero smirked lowering his fist.

"Very well Cobra, you may have your wish...for their lives, I'll take your freedom as payment"The cruel man said"Come"He commanded

"Cobra, y-you can't...!"Lucy said from behind watching as cobra started walking forward, she reached a hand out but he stopped her by shoving her backwards so that she fell to the ground, his eyes looking at her in the form of a frosty glare

"Don't be stupid Lucy, Natsu and Gray are dead"He said coldly

"Y-you're wrong!Natsu...!"Happy said stepping forward

"She's alive!She has to be!"Lucy finished, determination filling her brown eyes covering up the previous fear they held. Cobra scoffed turning his back to the girl and cat

"Then by all means, go right ahead and prove me wrong by stopping Nirvana"

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment seeing his lips move, his eyes showing a different message than the one he was putting on display for her

"Tell Nastu this If she really is alive 'If you can stop Nirvana, then you win'"He said in an even voice

"You..."Lucy began

The room was crumbling around them from Zeros immense attacks as Cobra now stood at Zeros side holding an arm against his wounded side, a shadow cast over his eyes _'I'm sorry...Cubelios'_

Lucy quietly sobbed to herself as she sat unmoving filled with despair

"Natsu..."

* * *

"There it is, I can see Caitshelter!That's the race of people who sealed Nirvana away for an eternity!"Klodoa shouted with Zero standing beside him and a still heavily injured Cobra further back, the poison user remained silent the whole time leaned up against the wall for support as his breathing became more ragged

"All we have to do is destroy them and Nirvana can never be sealed again!"Klodoa shouted

"this is stupid"Zero finally said

Klodoa turned to him.

"You heard me Klodoa"He said suddenly blasting the staff with another burst of magical energy"What,Master Zero?"Klodoa continued to say only to have a foot smash into his face destroying him and causing Cobra's shoulders to stiffen

He suddenly shuddered in pain falling to his knees

"all I want to do is destroy!"Zero shouted maniacally"Anything and everything!Until it no longer has form, this will be my first shot!"

"You're insane..."cobra hissed through clenched teeth

Zero turned looking over his shoulder, and cobra saw the maddening look in the others eyes as the pale skinned man walked over seizing Cobra by his throat and lifting him into the air slamming his back up against the hard stone wall taking pleasure in the small whimper of pain that escaped through his lips

"That's right cobra, scream as loud as you can!"He shouted tightening his grip on the others throat, Cobra made a retching sound feebly kicking at Zeros stomach to release him"more,more!I want to see you really suffer!"Zero said laughing maniacally.

Cobra felt nails dig into the tender skin forcing out a blood curdling scream

"That's it,Nirvana fire!"

_**And that's the end of the chapter, let me know whatcha think?:3**_


	6. Hear My Voice!

_**Yet another update, I at least wanna get some up and going because I will be without my computer for the next few days and well, I feel bad that I have not updated as much as I would have liked to:3**_

_**So anyway, please leave a review if you liked, it motivates me to write faster as well!:3**_

_**Chapter Six:Hear My Voice!  
**_

_**Backtracking a bit...**_

Erza Scarlett stood staring down at a now unconscious Midnight of Oracion Seis. Her battle has just ended and though she knew she could not relax just yet, a small part of her however found relief in the fact tat her one time friend and savior Jellal Fernandes was still standing by her side.

He had suffered a serious case of amnesia Erza found out, when she had confronted him just before his failed attempt to prevent the use of Nirvana. He said the only thing he remembered was the name"Erza", her name.

"I wonder for how long..."Erza began, her hazel eyes shining with an emotion Jellal himself couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment"...how long will I be able to remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?"

Jellal gave no answer unsure of what exactly he could say to the red-haired girl who claimed to have had such a key role in his life, only for him to remember her name and nothing else. He took a small step forward parting his lips only for a sharp gasp of pain to slip through them before falling to his knees in discomfort.

Erza was by his side in an instant, concern taking the place of her previous look of thoughtfulness.

"Are you all right?"she asked referring to his sustained injuries, but before he could give a response in return a new voice reached their ears pulling their attention away form one another and towards a young girl wit long blue hair and a cat flying beside her.

"Jellal!"She called, a smile coming onto her face seeing the blue-haired male

"Wendy"Erza said placing her hands on her hips as she straightened now smiling as well at the sight of the younger mage"You're safe?I'm glad"

"Yes"Wendy responded turning her attention towards Jellal. The man who had saved her life before"Jellal..."

"Who are you?"Jellal asked confusedly,Wendy's eyes widened for a moment before slipping into a look of sadness realization that he really had forgotten her taking effect, despite her hopes he still somehow remembered their time together.

"Jellal's memories are pretty much a mess right now"Erza surmised, a frown on her face"He has little to no recollection at all about me, or you"

'_Memories...I see, so then..._'Wendy thought looking back at Jellal for a moment

* * *

Cobra struggled clawing at the hand around his throat as he feebly continued kicking the crazed man holding onto him cackling madly as blinding rays of purplish light began to gather around signaling that Nirvana was preparing to fire. He struggled desperately gasping for air he couldn't seem to find.

'_Stop it!'_Cobra flinched hearing the familiar voice of the blue-haired girl form before as she cried out for Nirvana to cease fire just as the blast of energy was sent hurtling towards her guild.

'_Sh-shit!_'Cobra thought as black dots began to swim in his vision, he was losing consciousness and fast...

"Did you really think you could stop Nirvana by going behind my back with those Fairy scum!?"Zero yelled slamming Cobra back against the hard stone wall behind him when he noticed the snake user's hold weaken due to fatigue and exhaustion from the wounds he had sustained.

* * *

"That's..."

Erza said coming to a halt at thew edge of the moving city after she, Wendy and Jellal saw the gathering light up ahead wondering what it could be

"Caitshelter!"Wendy shouted in disbelief seeing her guild now standing directly in Nirvana's path of destruction

"Don't tell me...this light...this magic power..."Erza said, a twinge of panic rising in her, realization washing over her like a punch in the face"Nirvana is going to fire!?"

"Oh,no!"Carla exclaimed beside Wendy

"_Stop it!_"Wendy shouted into the sky just as the beam launched itself forward...

_**BAM!**_

Erza and the others watched in shock as something fell form the sky crashing into one of Nirvana's legs causing the massive ancient city to tilt just enough so that the large burst of magic narrowly missed Wendy's guild, leaving it relatively unscathed for the moment.

'_somebody...somebody, please respond! If you are safe then please answer me!_'

"The magical bomber, Cristina!"Erza exclaimed in relief seeing the large aircraft was back up and running, somehow managing to save Caithselter from being destroyed just in the nick of time"And that voice!Is that you Hibiki?"

* * *

"Erza-san, and I'm glad to see you're safe as well, Wendy-chan!"Hibiki responded from aboard Cristina able to lcok onto the two girls location using his archive ability.

"by the way, Ia ma safe a swell..."Ichya mentioned form where he was positioned as well causing his protege to heave a sigh of relief"Senpai!Thank goodness!"

"But what happened, I thought Cristina had been shot down earlier?"Erza inquired

"It was a team effort actually..."Hibiki said smiling sincerely as he looked around at the other alliance members present on the ship"Lyon was able to use his creation magic to sustain a new wing for us"He said looking at the mentioned silver-haired male

"this is pretty tough..."Lyon commented

"The destroyed hull is somehow being held together by Sherry's doll magic and Ren's air magic..."

"I've never manipulated something so big before!"Sherry whined

"Y-you call this h-heavy"Ren added

"And the attack from before was Eve's snow magic"Hibiki finished

* * *

To say Wendy and the others were shocked was an understatement, they felt immeasurably grateful for the lengths of which the others had gone through for them in order to save Wendy's guild. They could also tell form where they stood just how exhausted everyone aboard truly was

"Everyone"Erza said

"thank you, everyone!"Wendy finished bowing her head in a show of gratitude

* * *

It was at that moment the two felt Nirvana stumble a bit, shifting onto one side as _something_ started bombarding the heavy structure relentlessly causing the massive ray of power to narrowly miss it's target, thus saving Caitshelter form becoming another one of Zero's victims.

"Nirvana's leg..."Zero seethed"Who could have done this!?"

Cobra was able to glance up just enough to see what was responsible, and much to his genuine surprise an odd sense of relief washed over him seeing the same aircraft from before that had been so easily shot down out of the sky by him and his former comrades earlier on.

"C-cris...tine...!"cobra rasped weakly

'_somebody...somebody, please respond! If you are safe then please answer me!_'

"Telepathy,huh...?"Zero mused while tightening his hold on cobra's neck and without warning throwing him back against the wall, sneered at the gag of pain the other gave form the sudden impact barely able to suppress the small whimper of pain that leaked out through closed lips.

"Mark my words cobra, you will be punished for your actions"Zero commented in a menacing whisper that made Cobra shudder feeling a familiar twinge of fear creep it's way into his gut as Zero knelt down so he was more eye level grabbing hold of his chin and craning Cobra's head forward, feeling Zero's cold lips brush against his ear before pulling away.

"Dark Cappricio Prison!"

Cobra felt a shrill ear shattering scream erupt form his mouth as numerous fiery green and red rods assaulted him, slicing through his skin like butter and skewering his clothes as small splashes of blood decorated the floor around him, slowly mending into a sphere shaped ball with him trapped inside

* * *

"Natsu..."

Lucy sat on her knees, a familiar feeling of utter helplessness consuming her as she and Happy continued desperately tossing aside rocks and other debris in hopes of finding their friends somewhere, preferably alive and still in one piece.

Their eyes constantly filling with new tears as the desperation of their situation kept coming back into their brains:Zero took Cobra, after he defeated both Natsu and Gray with little to now effort

Now it was true Lucy wasn't nearly as strong as her teammates mind you, and the blonde was fully aware they weren't invincible as well. Sure Natsu saved Erza from Jellal, but the pinkette still stood little to no chance against the scarlett mage herself which kind of confused Lucy at times really...

"Lucy,o-over here!"Happy suddenly called out waving frantically as Lucy's eyes shifted seeing a hand sticking out form under a large pile of debris, it gave no sign of movement even when Happy poked at it a couple of times making the two look at one another in panic

* * *

"Impossible!'Zero taunted, he had cut into the telepathic conversation going on between the remaining Fairy tail guild members and their allies while Cobra struggled some more craning his head to look at Zero through the blazing barrier surrounding him, a glimmering silver filling slowly filling the usual violet orbs as cobra focused all his might into the hateful look he was giving Zero ignoring the stinging of salty tears in his eyes at the moment as he did so

Zero grinned seeming to relish the heavy hatred that shined in those eyes a she continued speaking"I have already destroyed three of your friends, including a dragon slayer, ice wizard, blonde-haired girl and a cat..."

'_D-destroyed!?_'Cobra thought imagining Natsu, the one who had saved him countless times already lying flat on the ground unmoving for good. The poison user could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment at the thought for some reason

Zero stared at him with a maddening satisfaction watching the glistening silver light slowly start to mix in with the usual violet orbs as cobra suddenly crumpled to his knees in pain, an intense burning sensation coursing through his veins rendering any cries of agony silent as he heaved and shuddered helplessly

A strong shock of pain was sent rippling through his system. He writhed and screamed helplessly, his body felt as though it was burning from the inside out as a magic circle appeared directly below him unknowingly draining him of his magical energy

"Make it...s-stop!Pl-please..."He breathed through heavy, strained gasps of air

Zero chuckled folding his hands behind his back as he simply stood watching

"I'm afraid that is impossible Cobra, already your inner structure is being broken down so that it may be merged with the lacrima itself"Zero explained"What better way to punish you then by turning you into the very thing you sought out to destroy!"

Cobra shuddered, his magic was leaving him at a rapid and dangerously fats rate taking all his strength and ability to fight back with it. It hurt, like someone was tearing into his flesh and ripping it out from within him.

This was it. He was going to die, right here by his former masters hand.

"Natsu..."

_Promise you'll at least think about joining Fairy Tail,eh?_

"Please...save me...!"He whispered, small tears gliding down his cheeks

* * *

'_Natsu...please...save me...!_'

"C...Co...bra"

Lucy and happy froze hearing the raspy, gravely voice of their pink-haired friend seeing her hand twitch slowly clenching into a fist as she eventually managed to haul herself onto her knees, pink bangs shadowing her eyes that seemed to burn with a silent fury as Gray sat up beside her as well.

"Natsu!"Happy chimed smashing into his best friend

"you're both okay, thank goodness!"Lucy said wiping away her tears of relief and joy when Natsu's enraged voice reached her ears

"Lucy, where is he?"The pinkette asked in a barely audible tone

"Where's...who?You mean Zero?"Lucy questioned worriedly, if he could defeat Natsu so easily once...whose to say he couldn't do it again?

"Zero...where is he?Where did he take Cobra!?"

_**I might re-write this , truthfully not sure since midway through writing I actually started getting really sleepy so if it seems too out there that's why...again, I don't know if I'll have time though since I will be without a computer for the next couple of days starting sometime tomorrow:3**_


	7. Save Me

**_Oh man!Oh man, gotta say this right now!I JUST read chapter 340 of Fairy Tail and...I am in like a MAJOR freakin brainstorm mood right now, seriously you have no idea so I thought better jot down the ideas while I still have them fresh in my head and then figure out a way to post them cuz s**t's gonna go down, that's all I gotta say:3(That and I still love you Cobra3)_**

**_Anyway onto the next chapter, hope you like it and leave a review for me cuz I'm kinda starting to take this story in a different direction than i first started out and I don't wanna ruin it by doing too much or something so yeah:3_**

**_Chapter Seven:Save Me  
_**

Cobra wasn't sure when it had happened, his mind was still fuzzy as black dots still swam in his vision while trying to force his eyes open once more. His muscles ached and cried out in pain at the feeling of his body being burned apart form the inside.

He weakly clutched at the hard surface of the lacrima where his prison had merged with, the pain had increased rendering him for the most part immobile, all he could do was writhe in pain feeling hot salty tears slip form the corners of his eyes. He felt himself hack up blood quite a few times trying his best to resist the process.

The mad cackling of Zero filled his ears as the Oracion Seis leader watched with a sickening satisfaction taking genuine pleasure in Cobra's suffering at the moment"I wonder which will be first..."Zero mused aloud, hands clasped leisurely behind his back"...Tell me Cobra do you think that girl will show up in order to save you, or will your body be broken down and absorbed into the lacrima before she gets the chance, perhaps?"

A weak whine of protest slipped from the snake charmers lips before turning into a full blown scream of agonizing pain.

'_N-natsu...!_'

* * *

"Natsu, wait what are you-

Lucy began but was cut of as she watched the pinkette stagger to her feet swaying as she did so still incredibly weak form her last confrontation with Zero where the Oracion Seis master all but annihilated her with little to no effort.

"I...have to...go!I need...to get to him...before it's too late!"She breathed, her legs buckled instantly though the blazing intensity in her eyes spoke for itself. Everyone had already been assigned a lacrima to destroy, and by doing so Nirvana would be stopped.

Yet there was another reason Natsu had chosen to go to Lacrma one herself, Erza could easily tell what it was but the others...they were taken aback by the fierce determination the fire user held in her almond eyes as she rose with newfound strength replaying Zero's words in her head...

* * *

_"Where did he take Cobra!?"Natsu snarled, frustration evident in her tone as Lucy looked at her confused for a moment._

_"Natsu, I..."The blonde began, but was cut off by a familiar cruel fit of laughter Natsu and her instantly recognized as belonging to that of Zero, the Oracion Seis master himself._

_"So you're still alive, I must praise you for your tenacity dragon slayer"He said and Natsu could practically hear the smirk that was no doubt on his face a she spoke"however i have something here that I think may interest you greatly..."he stated trailing off as a piercing, shrill scream of agony erupted into her mind_

_"N-no way...!"Lucy stammered clasping her hands over her mouth as tears fell form the corners of her eyes_

_Cobra._

_"What the hell are you doing to him!?"Natsu raged, flames started t lick at her body threatening to turn into a full blown inferno, she knew the rest of the alliance members could hear as well. some were showing signs of confusion as to why Zero was hurting one of his own and telling Natsu of it. A few select however could recognize the reason, even if Natsu herself wasn't entirely aware of it at the moment._

_"Hahahahaha!Let me put it to you this way, if you don't hurry up and defeat me then his blood will be on your hands, Natsu Dragneel!After I merge his body with that of the lacrima!"_

_Natsu's eyes widened in horror as the words hit her like a wall of bricks, Cobra was dying. Zero was merging him with the Lacrima that powered Nirvana._

_"I'm curious to see how well you fight, while poor Cobra screams out in agony with each passing second you waste!"Zero laughed before cutting off the connection and leaving the remaining alliance members in a stunned silence._

* * *

"I have...to save him...!"She hissed through clenched teeth_  
_

"Every second i waste...every moment I take...is another moment he could already be dead!"Natsu snapped using the wall as support starting to make her way out of the destroyed chamber and heading towards where she knew Zero was waiting.

Lucy watched along with Gray and happy.

"Natsu..."Happy whispered with tears in his eyes form the thought of almost losing his best friend.

'_Just hang on Cobra...I swear I'll save you!_'

* * *

Heavy shudders of pain wracked cobra's shoulders as he lay on his side gasping for air, dried blood running form the corners of his mouth as his throat burned opening his mouth in a silent scream, unable to make any actual sound anymore.

Magical energy crackled around him. _His_ magical energy, it was being ripped form every fiber of his being and left him feeling weaker than ever before.

"Impressive, that power of yours is truly a thing of beauty cobra"Zero stated mockingly unaware of the flicker of silver that seemed to grow stronger in Cobra's eyes as he shivered feeling a chill creep up his spine.

"stop...it...Natsu..."

His words were coming out slurred as his eyelids felt heavier than he could remember practically begging to be closed and be allowed to enjoy the blissful comfort of sleep where nothing would harm him and his life would be pain free for once.

He wanted to...so badly...

'_I don't think..._'

Slowly and reluctantly his eyelids began drooping lower and lower...

'_...I can hold on anymore_'

He was done. No one was coming for him, and no one would miss him when he was gone. Darkness crept towards him clouding his senses a she prepared to fully give in.

Or so he thought.

"COBRA!"

His eyes flew open, a sharp gasp of breath coming from his mouth as he was snapped back into reality. Ignoring the heavy tremors of pain running through his veins he pushed himself up onto his knees looking with weak, hazy eyes as he saw a single, pink-haired figure standing at the entrance of the room.

Something inside him felt an overwhelming sense of relief seeing her still breathing. Still alive.

"Na...tsu..."

Natsu's own eyes were wide as saucers taking in the blood that was smeared onto his clothes, the tears running down his face and the gashes that littered his exposed skin. Just before seeing him pitch forward from exhaustion, his body lying limp and unmoving in front of Natsu.

"Hahaha, he was quite the stubborn one, wasn't he?"Zero mused.

Natsu snapped.

"You...I'M GONNA SMASH YOU TO PIECES!"

**_Kay, let me know whatcha think, please~!:3_**


End file.
